The proposed study constructs and evaluates a Seek, Test, Treat (STT) model that begins at entrance to jail, continues through prison (for those so sentenced), and extends into the community after release from jail and prison. The model has five components: 1) opt-out HIV testing in jail and prison, 2) "transition" case management for HIV-positive persons leaving jail and prison, 3) university-based telemedicine for all HIV-positive prison inmates, 4) incentives to visit designated community-based organizations following release from jail as a means to maintain post-release contact with HIV-positive jail detainees, and 5) social network HIV testing offered to released HIV-positive jail detainees receiving standard of care, and partner notification offered to all detainees and inmates who are HIV-positive. The study will assess each component of the STT model and its overall impact on community-level HIV viral load. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The project aims to provide a model for integrating jails, prisons, community-based organizations, health departments, university-based medical providers, and agencies that oversee Ryan White services to significantly improve the identification of new HIV infections and the treatment of HIV infections in correctional populations, to extend those gains to communities experiencing high levels of incarceration, and to thereby reduce transmission of HIV in those communities.